


Make You Feel Better

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Sad Reader, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sam is an awesome boyfriend, Sharing a Bed, comfy clothes, feel better soon my dear, request, snuggles, snuggly blankets, we could all use a Sam in our lives, written for Happy and Healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is having a bit of a hard time lately, but luckily she has an amazing boyfriend to make her feel better.





	Make You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happy and healthy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Happy+and+healthy).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I tried desperately to get this to at least 800 words, but I couldn't do it because I felt that if I added more stuff it would get messy and take away from the fic. Happy and Healthy, my lovely, I hope you like the fic <3 I tried to recreate the first ending but I couldn't 100% remember what I wrote the first time lol
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

You wandered through the bunker's hallway and stuck your hands in the pocket of your favorite hoodie, it had been a rough couple of days, and right now you just really wanted to get some food and go back to bed.  

 

Dean had gone on a solo hunt and Sam was busy helping with research while the two of you stayed in the bunker. When you rounded the corner, you saw Sam by the coffee pot and he smiled, noticing the tired expression that accompanied the half-hearted smile you gave him. "Hey, are you okay, Baby?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be okay... I just-- I'm just having a hard time the past couple days." You sighed, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and cracking the seal.

 

His safe arms wrapped around you, and you felt content for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"Not really... Thanks Sammy, but I'll be fine in a day or so, I think I just need some down time." You looked around the fridge and nothing looked good, so you turned to leave. Sam nodded, watching you wander back to your room.

 

An hour later, you heard a knock on your bedroom door and you unburied yourself from the covers, getting up to open the door. Turning the handle, you opened it to reveal a smiling Sam with a giant shopping bag of stuff. You couldn't help crack a smile at his innocent expression. "Sam, what are you doing?"

 

"I, uh, I was hoping you'd let me try to make you feel better." He held the shopping bag higher, "I brought presents." You let him in and hugged him.

 

"You're too good to me... Thank you."

 

"Of course, get settled on the bed and I'll show you what I got." You put your legs under the covers with your back against the headboard and he sat beside you. "Now, I know you like to keep things kind of quiet when you're having a hard time, so instead of movies, I bought a really soft looking pair of sweatpants, and I bought a size up so they'd be extra comfy." He pulled them out and your hand went to the soft material, smiling.  

 

Your sweatpants were well worn and sometimes it felt like they had more holes than fabric, "Thank you, you didn't have to buy me anything though."  

 

"I know, but I wanted to... I didn't have to buy this either." He stood up, pulling a large, super plush blanket from the bag and wrapped it around your top half, "Do you like it?"

 

"Sammy, I love both of them. Thank you so much." He gave you a soft kiss, then moved to the other side of the bed, and extended his arms. Sam was the love of your life, and your best friend, he knew practically everything about you. Most importantly, he knew when you needed snuggles.  

 

You got up and slipped into the new sweatpants he bought, the soft fabric felt like heaven against your skin, and you crawled across the bed, straddling his lap and draping your arms over his shoulders. He smiled and placed a gentle hand at the back of your head coaxing your lips towards his. With your lips pressed to his and the comfortable silence, the room allowed you to pretend that you were the only two in the world and that was exactly what needed. A couple minutes later, you pulled away with a soft smile and let him help you settle between his legs. Sam pulled the blanket over both of you, and his arms wove around your waist, kissing your shoulder. "I love you."  

 

"I love you too." You shifted a little and craned your neck to look up at him. "We--we can watch TV if you really want to, I don't want you to be bored."

 

"I don't mind having things quiet for a little while, it’s actually kinda nice... I won't be bored." He took advantage of you looking up and kissed you again. "Just relax, Y/N."

 

You nestled against him with a quiet hum, and his hands found their way to your shoulders, the warmth of his touch cutting away at the tension in your muscles. "Mmm."

 

"Does that feel good?" He chuckled, using his thumbs to massage deeper.

 

"Yeah... Really good." You moaned. “Thank you again, Sammy.”

 

“Anything for my beautiful girlfriend… Try to get some sleep.” He kissed your temple and you closed your eyes, soaking in the feel of his hands and the pleasant silence of the room, the only sound to be heard was Sam’s hushed breathing mixing with yours and you soon drifted to sleep in the safety of his arms.


End file.
